Como te va mi amor
by Anitikis
Summary: Luego de terminar, Mimi penso que olvidaria a Matt con el viejo refran de "Un clavo saca a otro", pero estara equivocada... Songfic con la cancion de Pandora


_Este es un fic que habia dejado hace unos meses, y ahora lo mejore un poco_

_espero q les guste_

Los personajes, asi como la cancion, no me pertenecen

**Como te va mi amor**

Una joven castaña caminaba por una de las más concurridas calles de New York. Como siempre, llevaba una bolsa con una cartera que acababa de comprar, ya que siempre decía "un accesorio nunca le hace mal a nadie". Aunque muchas de sus amigas la consideraban una compradora compulsiva, era muy noble y hasta a veces un poco infantil, pero nadie jamás creería que ella había sufrido por amor alguna vez, si podía conseguir al chico que quisiera cuando lo quisiera y como lo quisiera.

Doblo en una esquina distraída, ya que observaba por una de las pantallas gigantes en un edificio, el anuncio e inauguración de una nueva tienda de modas:

-Tengo que ir cueste lo que me cueste- dijo entusiasmada

Continuo su camino normalmente, hasta que alguien que venia corriendo la atropello por accidente. La persona traía puesta un tapado negro, debido al frío que estaba haciendo, unos pantalones del mismo color y unos lentes oscuros, pero eso no le importo mucho a Mimi:

-¿Acaso eres idiota? Fíjate por donde caminas o la próxima vez no me comportare como una chica imbecil-

Pero sorprendentemente el chico no reacciono ante el insulto, sino que la observo desde el suelo levantarse

-¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto enojada- No vale la pena perder el tiempo con idiotas como tu-

Siguió caminando pero de mal humor, aunque no avanzo mucho, por que alguien que tomo su mano la detuvo, aunque al ver de quien se trataba…

-¿Y ahora que diablos quieres? No te basto con atropellarme-

La persona no dijo nada, solo atino a quitarse las gafas y ahí si que le dio una gran sorpresa

-¡¿Matt?!-

-Eso parece… nos reencontramos de nuevo-

_Que sorpresas da la vida  
encontrarte en plena calle,  
fue una chispa en mi equilibrio  
dinamita que estalló._

-La verdad no pensé encontrarte aquí pero ahora estoy muy ocupada con unos asuntos de la universidad así que…- balbuceo marchándose mientras miraba al piso y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

-Mimi por favor tenemos que hablar- dijo tomándole la mano nuevamente- por favor…-

-Esta bien… pero solo será por un rato ¿te parece si entramos a este café?-

-De acuerdo-

Ambos ingresaron al local, pero antes Matt se coloco nuevamente los anteojos. Luego de sentarse y que ambos pidiera chocolate caliente, el ambiente se puso tenso para ambos, ninguno se atrevía a decir una palabra, ya que trataban de cruzar sus miradas, cosa que era casi imposible:

-¿Por qué estas aquí en New York?- pregunto temerosa Mimi

-La verdad no vine solo, vinimos con la banda a realizar una serie de conciertos este mes, y como estaba algo cansado, me escape del hotel- respondió mirándola de frente

-"Al menos trae puesto esos lentes por que sino creo que no soportaría mirarlo a la cara" Ah… veo que han progresado en estos años-

-¿Y tú que hacías por aquí?-

-Regresaba de la casa de Michell, tenia que prestarme unos apuntes de la universidad y tuve que buscarlos-

-Veo que sigues siendo su amigo…- respondió de mala gana

-¿Acaso te molesta?-

-No para nada- trato de disimular- además puedes ser amiga de cualquiera, ese no es mi asunto-

-Matt no intentes engañarme, se que te molesto pero te recuerdo que entre tu y yo… ya no ahí nada mas que amistad-

-Aquí esta su pedido- los interrumpió el camarero

-Gracias- dijeron ambos, les dejo todo y luego se marcho

-Te equivocas-

-¿De que hablas?

-Mimi desde que terminamos hace dos años, no he pensado en nadie más que en ti, jamás lo supere…-

-Ya debo irme… me dio gusto volver a verte- dijo levantándose

-Aun no terminamos…-

-Matt esto termino hace mucho tiempo… además ya estoy comprometida – le respondió mientras esquivaba su mirada para que el no notara que lloraba

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por que Mimi salio corriendo del lugar, dejándolo confundido.

Corrió hasta que estuvo lejos del lugar, aunque ella lo diera por asunto olvidado, sabía que se engañaba así misma, Matt había sido el único chico del que se había enamorado, pero con el que mas había sufrido. Su relación al principio fue buena, como todas, pero la distancia que había entre ellos incrementaba los celos de Mimi, y sumado a esto los conciertos y las fans, la situación se volvió muy estresante, así que decidieron terminar por el bien de ambos.

_Te encontré un poco más flaco  
fue mirarte y derrumbarme,  
te creí asunto olvidado  
otra vez me equivoqué._

Corrió y corrió hasta que se detuvo en una banca en el parque central, tenia que pensar algo ya… si bien aun amaba a Matt, y desde que rompieron su amor se hizo mas fuerte, el tarde o temprano regresaría a Odiaba y ella quedaría sola de nuevo así que decidió llamar a Michael:

_-Hola Mimi ¿te olvidaste algo de nuevo aquí?_- pregunto divertido mientras contestaba el rubio

-Michael necesito hablar contigo- dijo triste mientras sollozaba

_-¿Te ocurrió algo? ¿Por qué estas llorando? Dime donde te encuentras e iré allá inmediatamente_- contesto asustado

-Estoy en el parque central, cerca del lago-

_-No te muevas-_ respondió mientras se colocaba sus zapatos a toda prisa- _enseguida estaré allá_-

Cerro su teléfono algo confusa ¿había hecho bien en llamar a Michael? Si bien era su novio, a el no le gustaba lo que Matt le había hecho a Mimi hacia dos años y por eso detestaba que hablaran de eso. Inmediatamente saco otra vez su teléfono y llamo a Sora:

_-Mimi ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que consultes el cambio de horario antes de llamarme? Aquí es muy temprano-_

-L-lo siente Sora p-pero necesito un consejo tuyo- le respondió mientras lloraba

_-Discúlpame no sabia que estabas así… ¿Qué te ocurrió?-_

-Hoy regresaba de la casa de Michael y me tropecé con alguien, luego me di cuenta de que era Matt-

_-Pero me dijiste que ya habías olvidado a Matt y que no te importaba lo que el hiciera…-_

-Eso lo dije sin pensar, tu sabes que siempre me gusto pero al ponerme celosa comencé a dudar de él y el de mi, ya sabes el resto… después Michael insistió tanto que decidí darle una oportunidad pero nunca lo ame-

_-Entonces habla con el y regresa con Matt, estoy segura de que entenderá y…-_

-No puedo hacer eso… recuerdas que cuando hablamos el sábado te comente que luego iría a cenar con él, bueno… luego de comer, se desapareció y regreso con unos mariachis y… estoy comprometida –

_Cómo te va mi amor, como te va,  
era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo.  
Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar,  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvió._

_-¡¿Tu Comprometida?!-_

-Esperaba contártelo el sábado pero después de esto… yo estaba por rechazar a Michael pero me dio mucha pena hacerlo, y además mis padres se pusieron tan contentos con la noticia que hasta ya comenzaron a organizar los detalles y…-

_-Mimi tu no puedes casarte por sentir obligación y menos si no lo amas…-_

-Decidí que lo are, después de todo Matt regresara a Odiaba y yo quedare aquí sola de nuevo-

_-No espera…-_

-Tengo que colgar, ya llego Michael- respondió mientras cerraba su teléfono

-Por lo que veo llamaste a Sora… ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

-(No puedo decirle lo que de verdad paso, sino se pondrá mal y..)- en ese momento vio que Matt venia caminado en su dirección- Lo que paso fue que venia caminando, de repente pensé en lo de la boda y se me ocurrió que podríamos ir viendo las tarjetas, ya sabes no hay que dejar todo para ultimo momento-

Michael estaba desconcertado pero se calmo al ver que Mimi se encontraba bien, así que le respondió con una sonrisa y luego la beso. La castaña no espero eso pero decidió corresponderle mientras miraba a Matt desde el hombro de Michael y le caía una lagrima de su ojo derecho, este, sorprendido y decepcionado, se alejo caminando por donde había venido.

-¿Ya viste algún lugar donde ver las tarjetas?- le pregunto Michael luego de que dejaran de besarse

-No pero podríamos buscarlo- contesto distraída mientras observaba a Matt alejarse de ahí- Vámonos-

-Que te parece si nos vemos en una hora en mi departamento por que ahora tengo que ir a retirar unas cosas de la casa de mi primo-

-Esta bien… ahí nos vemos-

Michael la beso en la frente y luego se fue corriendo, mientras que Mimi regreso a su casa. Ahí busco algo para cambiarse, cuando encontró escondido entre unos vestidos, la foto que se había tomado con todos sus amigos en Japón, un día antes de volver al finalizar las vacaciones y tener que entrar en la universidad. Recordaba perfectamente ese día… sus amigos habían decidió organizar una fiesta para despedirla y esa tarde también Matt le había cantado una canción que el mismo había escrito… y las palabras que no pudo decirle esta tarde pero que tanto había necesitado que el escuchara…

Comenzó a llorar, ya que también recordó por que había aceptado la boda. No era ni por Michael, ni por sus padres, en esos momentos había sentido que extrañaba tanto a Matt, que tal vez podría olvidarlo si estaba con otra persona…

De repente se le ocurrió algo, saco su teléfono y marco un número que conocía de memoria. Luego de que le respondieran hablo decidida…

-Sora, quiero que me escuches… estuve pensado lo que me dijiste y decidí que no voy a casarme con Michael, por que no merece que lo engañen de esa manera, pero tampoco voy a volver con Matt, por que no puedo interponerme en su carrera… decidí que lo mejor será que me vaya de la ciudad. Mis padres compraron hace poco un departamento en Washington y estaré allí por un tiempo. Yo te llamare cuando llegue…- dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz – por favor no se lo digas a nadie… por favor-

_-No esper…-_

Luego colgó, busco una maleta y coloco algunas de sus prendas favoritas en ella, mientras lloraba cada vez más y más…

_Fue un encuentro tan pequeño  
que no pude sincerarme  
y decirte te he extrañado  
como nunca imaginé._

Cuando termino de arreglar su ropa, busco un lápiz y una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir una carta…

_Querido Michael:_

_Lamento decirte que no voy a pode casarme contigo… hasta hace poco comprendí que desde que mi relación con Matt termino, pensaba que me quedaría sola, y que tal vez lo olvidaría si estaba con otra persona, pero no fue así. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos pero que no nos veamos por un tiempo, y que además, busques a una persona que de verdad te quiera._

_La mejor de tus amigas… Mimi Tachikawa_

Al finalizar, la coloco en un sobre, tomo su maleta y salio hacia el departamento del muchacho. Al llegar, dejo el sobre por debajo de la puerta y corrió hacia la estación de trenes.

-Un boleto para Washington por favor- dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas

-Aquí tiene- le respondió la vendedora entramándoselo- sale en veinte minutos-

-Muchas gracias-

_Desde entonces como espuma  
crece un miedo a quedar sola  
porque no he encontrado a alguien  
que me llene igual que tú_

Luego de observar que lo que la castaña le había dicho era cierto, Matt decidió regresar a su hotel

-Ishida ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Te dijimos claramente que no salieras de aquí y… ¿Qué traes?- pregunto su represéntate al ver como pasaba caminado si escucharlo

-Déjenme solo- respondió cortante mientras azotaba la puerta de su habitación

Ahí se recostó en la cama a pensar, había sido un completo idiota al pensar que Mimi lo estaría esperando. Comenzó a golpear la pared con todas sus fuerzas, culpándose por no haber venido a aclara las cosas con ella cuando rompieron, pensaba que la olvidarla fácilmente, auque se equivoco… Cada noche pensaba en esa castaña, hasta que al fin acepto que estaba enamorado y se decidió a hablarle, ese fue el día más feliz de su vida, por que ella le había correspondido y pensó que lo suyo duraría por siempre, hasta que cayó en la realidad.

Mientras continuaba golpeando la pared, su teléfono comenzó a sonar ¿a quien se le ocurría llamar cuando el estaba así?. Decidió ignorarlo, después de todo, seguro que era una de esas fans que lo llamaban a menudo para pedirle matrimonio, aunque esa persona insistió tanto que decido contestar

-Hola-dijo en un tono neutro

_-¿Matt? Habla Sora-_

-Ah…- dijo sin importancia- ahora no estoy con humor para hablar con nadie ¿te parece si me llamas esta noche?-

_-No tiene que ser ahora, quiero que ya mismo corras hasta la estación de trenes y detengas el tren que esta por salir hacia Washington-_

-¿Qué?-

_-¡Hazlo o perderás a Mimi para siempre!-_

-Por si no lo sabias, ella esta comprometida-

-Pero decidió que no se va a casar y termino con Michael… ya no pierdas mas tiempo y búscala, ella aun te ama aunque me lo niegue-

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto animándose y sonriendo

_-¡Que si y ya no pierdas mas tiempo!-_

-Gracias…-

_-¡CORRE!-_

Al terminar esa llamada, se sintió más feliz que nunca, pero rápidamente abrió la puerta de su habitación, en donde se encontró con toda la banda, que al parecer se habían preocupado por él.

-¿Amigo te encuentras bien?- le preguntaron

-Si… díganme donde queda la estación central de trenes-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Díganmelo ahora!-

-Entre 87 de Oriente y la calle 42… ¿Adonde vas?- le preguntaron mientras el salía corriendo

-Nos vemos más tarde- grito sonriéndoles

_Cómo te va mi amor, como te va,  
era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo.  
Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar,  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvió._

_-Pasajeros con destino a Washington, por favor dirigirse al anden central debido a que el tren saldrá en unos minutos-_

Luego de escuchar el mensaje por el alto parlante, se levanto de su asiento al mismo tiempo que tomaba su maleta y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Mucha gente que mantenía un ritmo apurado la golpeo, aunque ahora lo que le pasara no importaba.

Se detuvo en el andén, a punto de subir al tren, dudando de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque termino accediendo. Luego de encontrar su asiento, aun tenía la esperanza de que Matt llegaría, y haría hasta lo imposible por detener el tren, pero a quien engañaba, después de lo que había sucedido en el parque lo mas seguro era que no volvería a verlo.

Continuo observando a través de la ventana, sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras que a lo lejos escuchaba a personas que discutían, no les presto atención hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca de ella y fue cuando lo vio… ahí estaba él, observándola con esos ojos azules que hacían que perdiera el control y con ese cabello, que aunque siempre intento mejorarlo, seguía desarreglado.

-Joven ya le dijimos que si no tiene un boleto, no puede subir a este tren- le decían unos policías que intentaban sacarlo

-Mimi por favor- grito mientras lo bajaban- no te vallas-

Inmediatamente se levanto, tomo su valija y bajo corriendo del tren, tratando de alcanzarlo, mientras que al fin entendía todo… ella jamás pudo olvidar a Matt, debido a que con el tiempo, lo iba queriendo más y más, y que lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue separarse de el…

_Por que el tiempo ha sido aliado_

_madurando este querer_

_no debimos separarnos_

_fue un error, ahora lo sé._

Al bajar del tren, se miraron el uno al otro por un largo rato, luego él sonrío pero Mimi bajo la cabeza llorando

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó preocupado mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos- pensé que te alegraría verme-

-No es eso…cuando te vi ahí me di cuenta de que aun te quiero demasiado pero… tarde o temprano tu regresaras a Japón y volverá a ser lo mismo de antes, peleas por teléfono, celo, desconfianza y…-

En ese momento, la callo colocando el dedo índice en su boca y la beso tiernamente, de la misma manera que lo hizo la primera vez, tratando de demostrarle todo lo que había tenido reprimido desde su ruptura y demostrándole que solo había pensado en ella durante todo ese tiempo.

-La verdad…- dijo luego de separase mientras ambos sonreían y el tren partía a sus espaldas- nos ofrecieron venir con la banda a grabar y promocionar un CD durante un año, los chicos no quisieron pero los convencí de que seria lo mejor y de paso… aprovecharía para buscarte, además me prometí que nunca mas me separaría de ti… yo… es decir tu…. no mejor yo…-

-No te entiendo…- dijo divertida mientras sonreía

-Mimi se que no es el mejor lugar, la verdad tenia planeado otra cosa pero… t-tu…- balbuceo nervioso mientras se hincaba- q-q-quieres…. ¿te casarías conmigo?- hablo mientras le sonreía y sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo

-Si- respondió llorando de la alegría

Luego de colocarle el anillo, le tomo la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la estación

-Dime ¿Qué pensaste cuando nos encontramos en la calle?- pregunto Matt

-Como te va mi amor- dijo sonriendo mientras lo besaba

_Cómo te va mi amor, como te va,  
era en silencio la pregunta entre tú y yo.  
Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar,  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvió._

* * *

Ohayo

aki volviendo con un nuevo fic

y los q esperan Odaiba Memories en unos dias voy a actualizar

espero comentarios

y q les haya gustado


End file.
